fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 510
The Heart of Natsu is the 510th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Though the wounded have made it to Porlyusica, Natsu's condition takes a turn for the worse as the mass inside him continues to develop. Inside his heart, Natsu meets with an illusion of his brother, Zeref, who informs him of his life before his memories were damaged by the Dragon Soul Technique. As Zeref's apparition turns into one of Sting, the real Sting manages to find his way to the battlefield and saves Yukino and the others from Larcade. Being completely immune to Larcade's Magic due to it being colored white, the Dragon Slayer challenges the Spriggan 12 member to battle. Summary Back in the underground room, Porlyusica informs the others that Juvia and Gray are going to be fine, despite their injuries; Brandish tells Lucy she shrank Gray's wounds, while Porlyusica adds that they should thank Wendy for taking care of Juvia. Carla notes that Natsu is the real problem, with Brandish explaining that her Magic doesn't work the mass in his body anymore. After Porlyusica explains that it's outside her ability to help as well, Dimaria chimes in and reiterates her claim that Natsu is a monster. Lucy tells Dimaria she is wrong, which sparks an argument between the two regarding how much people think they know about each other. Lucy tries to end the argument by stating her beliefs about Natsu, but is interrupted by a large amount of smoke coming out of his body. Everyone around is flabbergasted; Lucy notes that his body has become extremely cold and unsuccessfully tries to wake him up. Inside his heart, Natsu, wondering where he is, meets up with an apparition of Zeref, who explains to him where they are. Zeref tells Natsu that he is going to die, and that his purpose is to fill in Natsu on his missing memories of the time before he came to the future, which he does, informing him of the time they lived with their parents, of when he died in the Dragon attack, of his revival as E.N.D., and his affiliation with the young Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. Zeref then disappears, with Sting taking his place, and tells Natsu that they would all meet several times a year when their Dragon parents got together, but notes that both he and the real version of himself have no memory of those meetings. Confused, Natsu asks where Zeref went; Sting tells him that his heart replaced Zeref with him and asks Natsu to follow him. When Natsu wonders why, Sting says it is so that he can discover the truth about what lurks inside of his body. Concurrently, the real Sting has arrived on the battlefield, attributing his feat to the efforts of Freed, and wonders aloud where his friends are.; he immediately picks up on a familiar smell. Back at the scene of Larcade's battle, Kagura, Lector and Frosch are forced to watch as Yukino is pushed to the brink of death. Horrified, Lector screams for Sting to help them, which he miraculously does, jumping onto the scene and interrupting Larcade's terror. Larcade is amused that someone else would stand against him, and is pushed back by a largely ineffective attack by Sting, after which he lets loose his Pleasure against the Sabertooth Guild Master. However, Sting eats Larcade's Magic and tells him that nothing that is colored "white" will work against him, as he is the White Dragon Slayer. Issuing a challenge for battle to Larcade, Sting makes an angry note that he dislikes how much Larcade smells like Natsu. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Sting Eucliffe vs. Larcade Dragneel (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** Spells used *None Abilities used *Light Form *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used * Arc Navigation